


Just Luck

by Kmo_chan565



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmo_chan565/pseuds/Kmo_chan565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his group aren't on a good level with Levi and his group, so when Eren gose to the restroom he meet a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts

* * *

**Eren pov:**

I was walking down the hall to my next class, math. Today was the day I came back from suspention. As I was walking I saw a group of peolple wearing mostly black. 

_wonder who dided_

I tried to avoid them as much as I could. But then a short guy stared daggers at me. This 'guy' was the leader of the group, his name was Levi.

You see me and Levi has bad history, its all Jean's fault. It all started when me and my group, ' the hipsters' and Levi's group 'punks' were minding our own business. Hey, we got these names cuz the way we acted and dressed.

So as I was saying we were minding our own busines, Jean got in a fight with one of the punks. I didn't really care, it was pretty funny that Jean was getting his ass kicked but I dont want to be the one that got in trouble so I steped in but apparently short shit (Levi) steped in too. Insted of kicking Jean, Levi kicked me. I was already mad at Jean for starting this, but when he kicked me I became the Hulk. I jumped Levi

"Get off me fucking brat!"

Damn for a shorty he's pretty strong and smells ... nice?

Before I could finish my thoughts he slamed me aganist the locker, I scratched his face. Crimsion started to flow out of his face. Levi and me were covered in it. It was a bloody hell.

A few minutes later the teachers came in, it took at least 5 teachers to break us up. We got suspended for a week and after that we avoided each other.

And thats how it happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this chapter is cruddy, cuz it is. So see the next chapters it will get better.


	2. Just go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's free to go to the restroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the first cruddy chapter

When I arrived to class I met up with Armin and Mikasa.

"Where have you been Eren?!" Mikasa said with a worried tone

"Don't worry Mikasa I was just having a stare down with Levi." I said sarcasticly. 

"Did that shrimp do anything to you?" Her eyes widen.

Before I could say anything the bell rang.

 

"Take a seat class." The teacher came in.

"Welcome back Mr. Jaeger." the teacher said in a mad tone, rubbing a scar. I think he was hinting me something.

Oh yeah, he's the teacher that I hurt when me and Levi were fighting.  _Opps,_ sorry.

After a few minutes witch seemed like hours, I had the sudden urge to go to the restroom. 

"Um... may I go to the restroom?" 

I heard the teacher curse under his breath and saw vains pop up on his forehead. 

A few giggles formed inthe room and someone whisper "Ohh he's gonna smack a bitch." 

"Is it important?" 

"Y-Yes sir." 

* _Sigh*_ "Just go Jaeger." 

As I opened the door the he said something but I could only think about the restroom. 

When I was at the door I didn't have to go anymore. Oh well I can kill time in here. 

I sat on the sink ledge and pulled out my phone to beat my score on Flappy Bird, not bothering to cheak the stalls.

 

_**"BAM!!!** "_

 

One of the stall doors opened. 

This scared me causing my phone to drop in the sink and I fell over in the sink making me to turn the water faucet on that

soaked my phone. 

"What the hell dude!? My phone is ruined!"

 

I turned around to see a short guy wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a black leather jacket, percings, an undercut, and still

has the scar I gave him.

You guessed it, Levi.

I think he's here for the same reason because I didn't hear any water flow or a *flush* 

"It's not my fault you get scared easily brat." he said then texted someone.

"Well it's not my fault you kicked me insted of kicking that horse."

"So your bringing that up again." He rolled his eyes. 

Oh My God. Did thi-this, this butt just rolled me?  

"Oh hhhell na girl, you an't getting away with this." I said in a sassy tone.

I think I saw him smile a bit. 

"Sorry Felicia, now lets get out of here"

I went to the door with my now broken phone and tried to open the door it was locked.

"What wrong?"

"Levi the doors locked."

"Oh yeah didn't the teacher your tell you that there's going to be a lock down, all doors are gonna get locked" 

So thats what the teacher said. 

"It's ok Eren just hurry up and help me get out."

He went to a small window and crawled though it and like any other person in a small window, Levi got stuck. 

"Uh sweety you know your stuck. Need help?"

"Shut up and help mom, people are starting to stare." 

"What's the magic word?"

 

"Eren Jaeger, if you dont help me I wil cut your dick off and glue it to your head, you dick head."

 

"Okay calm down I'll help you."

I started to push but that didn't do anything.

"It's no use Levi, your ass is to damn big." 

"Stop saying things about my wonderful ass and pull back in."

 

Speaking of ass I'm grabing one.

I. Am. Grabing. One.

 

Holy shit! I'm grabbing Levi's ass.

 


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's here. YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got writer's block on thos chapter. Hope you liked it!

**Eren pov:**

I suddenly noticed that I was up against Levi's derrière (butt), I helped him get back in then slowly back away and trying to hide my blush.

"Oi brat, what's wrong?"

"I-I um,  _heh heh,_  you see umm.." My face turned even redder.

I think Levi realized what happened because his eyes widen and his face turned red.

Aww _he looks so cute... What am I saying?_

 

 

_**"SLAM!!!"** _

 

I opened my eyes to see me up against the wall with cold hands wrapped around my neck and cereal killer eyes staring right at me. I was going to die by a midget.

 

_Hey mom in heven, I hope you can hear me because I'm gonna join you in a few minutes._

A voice interrupted my prayers.

 

"Eren. Eren!"

"Wha-What!" Still scared that I might die.

"Look brat I'll make you a deal with you if tell no one about this 'incident', ok?"

"Will something to me happen if I say no?"

"Yes, you will wake up tied up in a room with blood and dead bodies." He said sarcastically and smirking.

 

_Damn, he looked good in a smirk._

 

"Fine, what the deal?" I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Here's my deal..." He leaned in close to the point I could feel his breath on me.

"I want you to..."

 **BAM!!!** The bathroom door swung opened.

**"LEVI!" "I GOT YOUR TEXT!!!"**

A girl wearing glasses, had a ponytail, and looked happy as hell amost as if she's high, was standing at the door.

"God Hanji, your late."

"Sorry Levi I was caught up on telling people what fish would look like if they had genitals and had to pick the door lock." She said it so casually.

Levi let go of my neck and walked over to Hanji.

"Hey shit head, I didn't tell you our deal. Meet me at locker B35, don't forget."

"Ohhh, what did you doo?" Hanji said trying not to laugh.

With that they left.

Just my luck. To top it all off, I need a new phone.

 

 


	4. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren get's to choose the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far. If you see any mistakes feel free to point it out.

**Levi pov:**

Afterschool I was waiting by my locker for Eren.

I hope I don't look to desprate.

 

"Yo your Levi right" It was that dumb fuck Jean.

"Yes, why?" Wondering what he wanted.

"Eren's looking for you." Then he left

_*sigh* "Why am I not surprised."_

 

Great, now I have to find Eren.

 

_**"CRASH!"** _

 

I bumped into somone and fell on the floor.

What a coicidence, it was Eren.

 

" _Heh heh_ , hi Levi I was looking for you" Eren was on top of me.

"Hi to you too Eren, now off of me." "Damn your so fat." I tried to push him off.

"Ok ok, don't have to be so rude." He mimicked a tear falling from his cheak.

"Suck it up you wuss. God, be a man."

"But I'm not a man" He pouted.

"Then what the hell are you?" 

Eren leaned in close and said "Don't tell anyone but I'm a unicorn in disguise."

 

WTF.

 

"Eren you are the most stupidest person I ever ment."

"Thanks which reminds me, our deal Levi"

"Oh yeah, so I couldn't really think of anything so it's up to you."

A smile spread across his face. I have a very, very bad feeling about this.

" _H_ _mm_ ,anything?" The smile spread even wider.

"Yes anything." I regret those words.

 

"Be my butler for a day." He said cheerfully

"Be your WHAT?!." What did this boy say?

"You know butler, you said anything right?" 

 _Uggg_ "Fine, screw you and your 'anything'."

"Great! Let's shake on it." He stuck his hand out.

"Ew! no! I'm not shaking with that disgusting and dirty hand." I backed away.

"Look, it's either this or a hug."

"I rather have the hug." I said under my breath.

I guess he heard me cuz I got a surpise hug attack.

 

"NO! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" "Eren get hell away from me you smell like sweat and shit!"

He let go. " _Ha ha,_ sorry I just had gym ."

"God, bye I'm going." I walked away.

"Wait!" He ran after me.

"What now, I need to go home."

"You owe me a new phone 'butler'." With that he ran off to god knows were.

 

_Fuck, the phone._


	5. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coconut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Armin's in this. :)

** Eren pov: **

I ran home happy as hell. I can't wait to tell Mikasa what happened today with Levi and I.

Wait...Mikasa? If she hear's about this, she'll slaughter Levi or me.

But I have to tell someone.

Hanji? She already knows. Marco? Bearly even know him. Jean? Hell no.

God, he's on the top of my tongue, he's girly, bloned, and is always with us, um um...

 

COCONUT!!!

 

Yes! I can tell Armin.

I got caught up on my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was at my front door.

Holding the front door was my adopted sister Mikasa.

"Coconut? Eren what are you talking about?"

"You heard that?" So awkward.

We were just staring at each other waiting for a answer.

"Whatever, come in. Your dinner is getting cold" She went back into the house

After I was done eating and showering, I went into my room to call Armin and tell (brag)him about my day.

*phone noises*

"H-Hello?" It was Armin. 

"Hey, it's Eren."

"Eren? Wow you almost never talk to me, what's up?"

We talked till we fell asleep.

I feel like we really boned today, even if it was just all about me.

* * *

 

I woke up to banging downstairs.

**_BAM! BOOM! CRASH!_ **

It was a robber.

Quickly I got up, took my lamp and tiptoed down the stairs.

But insted of seeing a robber I came to see two teenagers fighting with food all over the place.

A boy and a girl. Levi and Mikasa.

They stopped when they saw me.

"Morning brat." Levi's hair was messed up and had a bite mark on his arm

"Eren what is this dick doing here?" She also had messed up hair and bruises on her leg.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK happened here?!" I was still pretty tired.

"You see what happened here is that I was going to walk you to school because of our deal and your 'dog' opened the door and I said I was going to walk you to school then started attacking me with brekfast And we are here now."

"Wait, what deal?" We ignored Mikasa's question.

 

"Mikasa what happened?" I am hearing both sides of the story.

 

"I was making brekfast and I heard banging on the door. When I opened it this shrimp was standing there and he pushed me on the floor and said "Yo ho, where's Eren?" She said in a boy voice. I said you were sleeping so I offered him some food but he grabed the food and thew it then said "I'm taking Eren and going to do shit to him." So to defend you, I had to fight him."

"Oh hell na bitch, you is lying." Levi said in a sassy tone.

Jesus, you know what I don't care anymore just clean up, and go to school. 

To make it even better Armin jumped out of nowhere. 

"Hey guys! Whats up?" "..Oh am I interrupting something?" We all stared at him.

"Y-You know what, um I'll see you at school. Bye." He ran.

"I should go too. I need to go home and change, you at school." Levi left too.

I was all alone with Mikasa. Thanks alot guys.

"Eren, what deal did you make with Levi?" Shoot.

I was still holding the lamp.

"Um" I made a run for it. Up to the room!

 **Slam!** I shut the door.

I need to get to school. Still have the lamp.

 


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science and the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to read to find out. ;)

**Eren pov:**

I came to school late, what a crazy morning.

 It's all Levi's and Mikasa's fault.

Oh well, to my science class.

 I opened the door, everyone stared at me plus the teacher.

"Mr. Jeager you are tardy, please just sit down" I must of interuppted the teacher.

"As I was saying, I am assigning the class with an upper class.They will be coming in soon."

 

Just as she said that, Hanji's head poped in the door.

"Hello teacher lady, we are ready to come in." She had a big smile on her face.

A class of upper kids were coming in and smiling, whispering, and staring at us. So I just so happen to spot Levi in that group smirking at me.

Damn I hate how I love that smirk of his.

"Ok class, listen up. I will be giving you all a partner."

Please god don't pair me up with Levi.

"Armin with Isabel."

Ok

"Mikasa with Hanji."

Ok 

"Jean with Marco."

Ok

"Eren with.."

Please no Levi, please no Levi

"Eren with Levi."

Noooooooo! FUCK U GOD! I wanted to flop on the floor and cry.

 

Levi walked over to me.

"Hi dip shit." He leaned back and put his feet on the desk.

"Exsuse me get you nasty feet off the desk 'butler'." Beat that Levi.

"Well I'm your butler I can do whatever I want."

"It's the other way around dumbass."

He turned to me. "What did you call me?" His eyes turned wide.

"N-Nothing. Please carry on with what you were doing." He's to scary to stand up to.

"Ha, thats what I thought." He smiled.

"Oi, heres my phone number, so we can discuss about our project." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Um ok." I took the paper.

Wait.. So let me get this staight, I'm the butler now? 

Aw man.

* * *

Gym came around sometime.

"Gym class is canceled due to the coach breaking his leg. So do as you guy please." One of the staffs came in the locker room.

"Yes!" The guy's yelled.

I was going on with my business untill on the other side of the locker room I heard a scream.

"Oh fuck! One of these guys were stupid enough to hit Levi with a water balloon!"

"Witch one of you shit's did this?!" Someone said angrely I think that was him.

The whole locker room went silent.

"Ahh!"

A boy went flying over the locker wall. (If it's Levi anything can happen)

Everybody ran out the room.

Leaving me all alone with Levi and a knocked out boy.

He came walking to the side I was, soaking wet and mad as hell.

"Ha, someone couldn't hold it." I tried not to laugh.

Levi ran over to me and socked me.

"Shut the fuck up." I think I was bleeding.

"Ow, that hurt. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well you did a great job, now do you a towel."

"Yeah, let me get it." I turned around to get it out from my locker when I turned back I saw Levi taking off his shirt exposing the upper half of his body. 

 

Showing his silky, sparkling, like Edward. I want to touch him.

I lifted my hand waking closer to Levi wanting to feel him. My hand came closer to him.

* _poke_ * I touched him. So soft.

"Eren what the hell are you doing?" 

I didn't notice it but I was stroking his arm.

Quikly I took my hand off.

"Umm, y-your, I mean my towl, here." I so embarrassed.

"Thanks, thank god my pants arn't wet, fuck the dumbass that did this." The boy was still laying there unconscious.

"Hey Levi, I think that the 'dumbass' is dead." He looked at the I think dead boy.

"Just leave him there he'll be fine. And thanks for the towel." He threw it to me. Then left.

I sniffted the towel (cuz I'm wierd) it smelled like Levi, a very nice smell.

Dose this make gay? 

 


	7. New phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbons and tater tots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you wanted smut then you got it. In the next chapter.

**Eren pov:**

Staring at my bedroom ceiling, so many questions and thoughts running though my mind.

"Where is the relationship going with Levi and me?" 

"Am I gay or not?"

"And when the hell is Mikasa going to come home with my chipotle? It's god damn 8:00pm."

 

_***Ding Dong*** _

 

Thank god that probably her right now, I'm starving.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Mikasa. It was hanji.

"Good eveing sir, do you know who Eren is? Unless I got the address wrong." As soon as she saw me she said

"Hey, I know you." She leaned in.

"Your the guy that Levi was about to beat up in the restroom!" This was embarrasing. Hanji was laughing her ass off. This girl is pissing me off.

 

"Ha... Ok I'm done back to the question, do you know Eren?"

"Um about that, I'm Eren." Dumb girl.

"Oh, ok."

She pulled out a small white box with a black letter on it and black ribbon to tie it all together.

"Here you go buddy." She handed me the box.

"Levi was going to give it to you but he sprained his leg."

"Oh that's to bad. How did he sprain it?"

"He was chasing someone while jumping roofs." (Remember fangirls if it's Levi anything can happen.)

"Your kidding right?"

"No.. No I'm not."

My mouth droped open. A minute of silence came.

"Well would you look at the time, I need to be somewhere sooo bye!" And off she went.

I closed the door then walked up to my bedroom, placed the box on my desk and started to opening the box. After struggling trying to untie the ribbon, I finaly got it open and when I did open it, my eyes widend. There lied a white box that said : "Iphone 5" I ripped the box opened and there it was a brand new phone, it was set up and everything.

Now the note: 

 

_Dear Eren,_

_Don't be surprised that there was a phone in the box and I hope you liked it. Also I will be coming over tomorrow to work on the science project after school, so please tame that 'dog' of yours. That's all._

_Sincerely, Levi_

 

This is just great. How the fuck am I going to tell Mikasa all this without her turning into freddy krugger?

* _sigh_ *

Let's just tell her when she comes home.

**_*Ding Dong*_ **

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

Well tomorrow is today. I was sitting at the table eatting brekfast with Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Yes Eren."

"You will always keep a promise no matter what, right?"

"With you Eren, then yes."

"So Levi is coming over today an-"

_*choke cough*_

"Oh my god Mikasa are you alright?" She was choking.

"I'm fine, *cough* , I just choked on a tater tot." "What did you say?"

"Look, Levi is coming over today after school and you have to promise me that you won't hurt or kill him, ok?"

"Fine, but if I come back tomorrow morning and you are mentaly or physically hurt I will fuck that dick up."

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have errands to run and it would take me all night."

"Oh, ok then."

"Conversatin over, now hurry up and let's go to school." Thank god, she said yes.

Glad that's over now all I have to worry about is the science project.

 


End file.
